Lunar Secrets
by EasternWolf23
Summary: An X-men Evolution fanifiction. The X-men find a wolf mutant with a mysterious background. She dosn't know her limits, and only parts of her past. This takes place during the X-men Evolution series.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a fanfiction for X-Men Evolution. I have an OC, Accalia. ~Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or gain any profit from it.~

Chapter One

The rain was coming down hard. Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Logan were all sitting in the living room watching the news despite the fact it was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed. The pretty newscaster was in the middle of up updating a story.

"We currently have our staff members tracking an abnormally large wolf wandering about the city. Our experts have found that this may be the same wolf that was present at the Aldusa tragedy five years ago."

Then they rolled the clip of that same accident. It began with the large, beautiful house slowly burning to the ground. It was too late to save it, or anyone in it. The house was far from civilization. After the accident, Professor X. had told everyone that the Aldusa family was living there, and that they were mutants. As far as anyone could tell, no one made it out and no bodies were found. They watched the house as it deteriorated. Then, the camera zoomed to the tree line. You could make out a small, four legged creature. It was a young wolf. It looked straight at the camera before running off into the woods. That was where the video ended. The newscaster started talking again.

"Next, could there be another drought-"

Logan switched off the television. Everyone sat there thinking of the Aldusa family. It was a tragedy among all races. That family had been centuries old. The current family had only one child. Logan and the Professor had gone to see them once, when the child was only five. After many minutes of silence, Kitty spoke up.

"Ugh, I get chills just thinking about a wild wolf running around out there."

She shuddered and Kurt snickered.

"Aw, is little Kitty afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Kitty snorted indignantly. Kurt and Scott laughed, until they heard a whimper outside. They all went silent. There was a howl. Kitty gasped and Kurt jumped. Logan was the first to react.

"Everyone stay here, I'll check what's going on."

No one argued with him. Logan slowly crept around outside. He didn't see anything so he turned to go back inside… until he heard a deep growl. He whipped around to see a large black wolf creeping out of the shadows towards him. It's teeth were bared. Logan backed away slowly.

"Scott, I need your help!"

He ran outside, but jerked to a stop when he saw the wolf. Logan didn't take his eyes off the wolf.

"Scott, I want to tell Kurt to get Jean and some tranquilizers. Also, make sure Kitty stays inside."

Scott quickly went back inside to do what he was told. This was one time he wasn't going to argue. Logan and the wolf circled around each other silently. Jean was soon out with tranquilizers.

"I need you to shoot the wolf, I think it's dangerous. "

Before Jean could respond, the wolf flicked its ears and lunged. Logan dodged away. It landed gracefully on its feet before spinning around to face Logan. At the same time, it was hit in the shoulder with a dart. It yelped and shook its head. It snarled and went for Jean. She yelped and shot of three more darts. The fourth finally fazed the animal. It staggered back, looking dizzy and drunk. After staggering around some the large animal fell over, panting. It passed out. Logan was about to call for help with the wolf when it shuddered, and it began to morph. Logan and Jean watched as the wolf turned into a human girl that looked about the age of 15.

"Is she… a mutant?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of my X-Men fanfiction. I really appreciate the reviews. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I've replaced the character Rahne with my OC. ~Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or gain any profit from it. ~

Chapter Two

Logan crouched to take a closer look at the girl. As he did so, he spoke to Jean.

"Go inside and tell the Professor what happened."

He picked the girl up and began walking towards the house. Jean scrunched up her face in confusion.

"But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking her inside. She might be dangerous but we can't just leave her out in the cold."

Jean nodded, and with that, did what she was told. Logan walked quietly inside quietly with the girl. He made it upstairs before running into anyone. Right as he walked off the top step, he saw Scott walking towards him looking concerned.

"Where's Jean?"

He hadn't even noticed the girl.

"She's with the Professor."

Logan didn't even look at him as he made his way down the hallway, in the opposite direction of Scott. He knew Scott was debating whether he should find Jean, or find out what Logan was up to. The decision was obvious.

"Logan what are you carrying?"

Logan sighed.

"I'm taking the wolf to an empty room."

"What?! You brought that thing inside?!"

Logan growled.

"Cool it kid. She's a mutant and she's knocked out."

Scott calmed down a little, but he still looked suspicious. Logan looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Scott, go find Jean."

He hesitated for a moment before running off. Logan shook his head and continued walking down the hallway. He made it to one of the empty rooms. It looked the same as all the others. It had a plain bed and an empty dresser. The other students had decorated their rooms to their own whims, but the empty ones looked void and lonely. He laid the girl on the bed. Just as he stood back, the Professor rolled in with Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty close behind. The Professor addressed Logan.

"Is this the girl?"

Logan nodded. Xavier frowned in concern and rolled forward to the bed and placed his hands on the girl's head. He closed his eyes in concentration. They all stood where they were until the Professor was finished. He backed away slightly with a blank look on his face. Kurt spoke first.

"So, what did you find?"

It was the question they were all thinking. The Professor shook his head.

"Her mind is a jumble. I couldn't pick out any memories. It was almost as if she didn't have any. The only things I found were feelings of anger and fear."

They all stood, pondering what Xavier had told them. Suddenly, Jean spoke up.

"I think we should have her stay here. I mean, if she doesn't have any memories then she'll be completely lost."

They all slowly nodded in approval at the idea. Then, they walked out of the room, except Logan. He closed the door and walked back over to the girl. He sat down and put his head in his hands and talked quietly to himself.

"Who are you, kid?"

He sat there, his eyes closed. Meanwhile, the girl's eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

If you like this fanfic, then please, please, please review it! I'm sorry it's so short, but this was the best way I knew to set up for the next chapter! ~Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution (sadly) or gain any profit from it. ~

Chapter Three

The man had his head buried in his hands. He looked terribly upset about something. I cracked my eyes open a bit more, hoping the man wouldn't notice I was awake. I jerked a back some when I realized that it was the same man that had apprehended me. I resisted the erg to bare my teeth and snarl. I quickly scanned the room for any possible exits. My first thought was the large window, but I thought about it and realized that it would take too long to open. I could crash right through it, but I was still drowsy and I didn't feel like having shards of glass sticking out of me. I spotted the door. It was closed, but if I waited for someone to open it… I closed my eyes again and ran a plan through in my head. Then, I opened my eyes to slits, just enough that I could see when the door opened. It must have been ten minutes, give or take, before the man finally stood up and began ambling towards the door. I prepared myself to lunge out of the bed. The door opened, little by little. When I saw my chance, I silently lunged out of the bed and streaked past the strange man. He cried out when I shoved him aside to get through.

"Hey! Come back here!"

I ran as fast as I could. It was a straight shot, going through the hallway. I turned a sharp left onto the stairs...only to run into a boy a few years older than me wearing sunglasses. He looked shocked as I tried to dodge around him.

"Hey!"

He grabbed my arm as I finally got around him. I bared my teeth and growled as threateningly as I could. "Wrong move." With those two words I quickly jumped in the air and morphed at the same time. Before landing, I lunged forward and shove him to the ground. I grabbed his gasses in my teeth and flung them in the other direction. I wanted to look his in the eyes as I showed the more savage part of me. My wolf half was powerful and prideful. And it _hated_ to be locked up. When I looked back down at the boy, his eyes were closed. I snarled and he flinched. I didn't know how to get him to open his eyes, so I returned to my previous agenda. With one last warning growl, I leaped off. Taking long strides down the stairs, I made it to the door in no time. I thought I was home free. That is, until I suddenly started to float. I jerked back and flailed around, willing gravity to work again. I was turned around and I saw a girl with fiery red hair holding her arms up. She moved them around, and I moved with them. She was controlling my movements! I recognized her as the one who shot me with the pointy things that made me fall asleep. I looked around and saw about five other people standing around her. The girl brought me forward so I was closer to the group of people. An old man in a wheel chair looked straight at me. I heard a voice in my head.

_"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk."_

I morphed back into human form. I glared at all of them before settling my gaze back on the old man. I growled. "Then talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I finally had time to sit down with my computer again! Thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic. Also, I would like to say thanks to Gothic-Princess-77 for trying to advertise me. You should read her stories, too. ~Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men~

Chapter Four

I clenched my jaw as the girl lowered me down. All six of them stood there and stared at me and tensed as my feet hit the ground. I studied them closely. There was the old man in the wheelchair, the man who had been sitting by me when I was passed out, a shorter boy with black or blue hair, a taller boy with shades on, the red haired girl, and a younger girl with brown hair. The old man calmly turned the chair around.

"Please, come in here."

The others didn't move until I started to follow the man. A couple went ahead of me, and the rest behind. I walked slowly, making sure to study the way to the nearest exit. We walked into a large room with a lot of couches and chairs.

"You may sit anywhere you wish."

I sat down in the big armchair nearest to the door. The others filtered into the room after me and filled in the seats. I sat tensed, ready to run if necessary. The old man relaxed and sat across from me.

"Well, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Charles Xavier. What is your name?"

"I said you could talk, not that I was going to." He nodded his head.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but if that's the case then might you allow me to try something?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, but I'll warn you, I have nothing against attacking an old man." He nodded again and rolled closer. He put his hands to either side of his head and had a very concentrated look on his face. We sat there like that for a few minutes before he put his hands down and rolled away.

"Well Accalia, you have a very resistant mind. I was only able to pick out a few things."

I jumped at the sound of my name. Narrowing my eyes again and clenching my jaw, I poured as much insane distrust that I could into my stare.

"I know you don't trust us, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We could help you gain more control over your abilities and it would be a roof over your head."

I didn't say anything, but looked away. There seemed to be genuine kindness in his voice, but I was still suspicious. I didn't trust people, especially ones that could peek inside my head. I waited a few moments to think of a response, I had never been in this position before. Not sure what I should think, I just sat there and stared and the floor.

"Well, we will leave you alone. You are free to explore the mansion or talk to whomever you like."

With that he rolled away. Not long after everyone else began to filter out. I noticed that the last one to leave was the man that had been sitting next to the bed. I slowly stood up and walked up the stairs. I looked into various rooms. It had only a few things in it. I walked in and closed and locked the door behind me. I went over to a large dresser and opened it. I saw moderately sized leather pack. I opened it to see that it was empty I grabbed two sets of clothes and stuffed them in the pack. I decided to leave the pack there. I unlocked the door but didn't open it. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I saw that it was dark. I quietly stood up and opened the door, only to quickly walk back to the dresser. I opened it and took out the pack. Making sure that the clothes were still inside it, I walked out of the room. I snuck into a couple different rooms. I took some money from each one and stuffed it into the bag along with the clothes. Once I had a sufficient amount, I went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some fruit and some packages of cold-cut meat. I zipped up the bag and put it on. I walked towards the door. I checked all around the door to make sure there wasn't any alarm. I didn't see one, so I hesitantly opened the door. I let out a breath as nothing happened. I stood in the doorway for a few moments, not moving. Slowly, I up and closed the door. I walked back up to my room. I put the bag back where I found it. The only thing I put back was the food. I lay back down on the bed and smiled. I didn't trust anyone here, but, it would be interesting to see how the events would pan out.


End file.
